Pokemon KLAMITY
by Bakeneko Chen
Summary: A decade has gone by after the events of Black 2 and White 2. The regions broke out into war, Pokemon became more scarce, and living in it was a terrible nightmare. Now, a Prophecy says seven will end this war, but will they be able to do it before killing each other first?


**A/N: I thought that I should finally start this… Well, my idea, I hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, Chandelure would have a Higher Speed stat and Inferno having perfect accuracy**

**Pokémon K.L.A.M.I.T.Y**

**Prologue:**

A long time ago, the art of Pokémon Battling was dying out. Pokémon were falling one by one, leading to the world to anew the dark ages. Young trainers bravely set out on Pokémon Journeys, knowing that if a Pokémon lost, it was done. Gym Leaders and Elite Four constantly had to replace their teams, until they just started to use 'simulator' Pokémon.

Then, a scientist changed the world. He introduced the concept of K.L.A.M.I.T.Y a.k.a Close Linked, Artificially Made, Internally Timed, Bonds. This was a system that prevented Pokémon Death, but only aloud a trainer to use one or Two Pokémon at a time. Trainers were now the Pokémon, and Trainers fought head on. If they lost, they wouldn't have died unless one of them took a fatal blow.

Elemental Affinity also was discovered, where a trainer was in one of seven Elements. These elements are Terra, Sanctity, Darkness, Lightning, Neutral, Fire, Ice, and Lightning. These powered up attacks, and added one of two types to attacks. Pokémon became weapons, and all was well.

The world was at piece once more, until a war broke out between the regions, which ended everything. Kanto, Orre, and Johto formed what was known as the Origin Alliance, Sinnoh and Hoenn formed the Seabreak alliance. Unova became known as the Unovan Guard, and Fiore, Almia, and Oblivia became the Ranger Alliance. Now this war threatens to tear the world apart, and seven are destined to save it.

**Chapter One: Gathering Seven Lights**

A young man stood quietly in the dark tree hollow. A floating chandelier was at his side, and it looked anxious. The man had bone white hair and a black fedora adorned with dark lace, and a tunic He has on a crest with a skull silhouetted by a Crescent moon. At his side was a dark Miltank leather satchel, and for pants, black silken pants adorned with skulls, to top it off, he wore black shoes.

"Blanc!" Cried out a woman, she had a bone adorned bow made out of Oran wood. She didn't have arrows, but instead, they were made from Aura. Her armor in a sense looked like a Lucario, and a cape gently flowed from the back of her neck. Underneath she had lightly tanned skin, and dark, flowing hair.

"Yes Ysera, what have you found?" Blanc asked as she reverted back to normal. A Lucario appeared by her side, and she didn't have a helm on. Instead, she still had the golden cape, but had one bone mail instead. "It must be important if you disturbed my meditation."

"It's gone…The sanctuary is gone… Enemy troops… destroyed… both sides… are closing in…" She heaved out the words as much as she could before collapsing. Her Lucario jumped quickly to save her before she fell to the ground. Blood was seeping from her wounds, creating a crimson puddle on the floor.

"Lucario, can you put her on the bed?" Blanc asked the Anubis Pokémon. It nodded as it laid her onto a cot close to the table. They would have to leave quickly if they wanted to live.

_If Ysera came back alone, with wounds like those, it seems... It seems everyone else is dead. How unfortunate, only if K.L.A.M.I.T.Y never existed, but, it was inevitable. Only trainers and Pokémon with true bonds survived that apocalypse all those years ago, and out cam a prophecy. I've been following it perfectly; I've already gathered two of the seven, myself… _ Blanc quickly glanced at Ysera with his grey eyes filled with worry _and her… But, who are the others? _

Blanc sat down again, a cloud of darkness hung over him like a drizzle Politoed kept the rain in that location. He felt the chaos crowing inside of him, and that the tree hollow wouldn't hold them much longer. He quietly listened to the area, the two Pokémon looking at him carefully. He heard the cries of condemnation around him.

_Hungry…Souls won't… Must feed… _A deep voice pierced his thoughts, and he turned to the Chandelure. Such was one of the effects of the link. They could understand each other in perfection, they knew how to fight as one, what movements to do, when to speak with one another, and such was the way.

"No, we mustn't yet. I'm starving you for a reason, when we have to use it again… So that your prowess in battle is absolute, so that our chaotic frenzy will have us feast, the one we've yearned for... Unlike most trainers, I have to live off of souls like you. Together, we form the Reaper, an enigma of death so powerful, that we decide the judgment on unfortunate souls. My full name is White Death in French, and as such, we shall not allow anything to happen that turns fate." Blanc responded to his Pokémon.

_Sense… One close… She must be… one of us? She has suffered… her rage… Is building… A medic… is absolute… _

"That may be true, where do you sense the pulse?" Blanc asked the floating soul-eater

_Pokémon Center… _

"Crap… We could get caught, let's wait for Ysera to wake up before we go and find her." Blanc told his Pokémon, and it just floated there.

/) (\

Blanc quietly ate an apple, one of his favorite snacks. It had a bright red flesh, and sweet, succulent skin underneath. It had a certain irresistible quality to it for Blanc, and it only partly tied him over. For his Chandelure, however, it did not. He started to see the girl sir, and her Lucario rushed to her side.

"Blanc! I had a horrible nightmare… Wait, where is everyone?" She asked him worryingly. "It actually happened; they were all killed by them. All of them were killed by one faction." Blanc then explained to her what happened while she slept

"Pokémon center? Why do we have to go there? Are you telling me a little-goodie two shoes Joy is one of us? Ugh, I rather have Purrloins use my grave as a litter box." Ysera spit with disgust as her Lucario crossed its arms. Blanc shook his head

"Ysera, we have to. It's part of it, and if we deviate from it more than we have to, you know the consequences, what happened was a sign that we must keep on moving!"

"It is then? Fine, you can go retrieve the Joy, like I said; I am not taking a part of this at all. "Ysera sneered, still being a little bossy. Blanc shook his head as he grabbed her cape and dragged her along.

/) (\

After much whining from Ysera, Blanc decided to leave her sitting on the bench outside of the Pokémon Center. He walked inside, and was greeted by a younger girl. She looked like Nurse Joy, but some features made her different. Her hair, still flamingo pink, was in a ponytail instead of the curls her family normally had, and she had light brown eyes that was reminiscent of oak trees, instead of the crystalline blue most carried.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" She asked with a light, kind smile. She had a Gardevoir sitting next to her, reading a magazine. In its left hand, it held a cigarette. The Pokémon didn't look like it had a care in the world, so Blanc was surprised those two are partners.

"Hello, my name is Blanc… Listen, can we talk for a minute after the center closes for the day?" He asked her cautiously, looking at the Gardevoir. It looked back at him for a minute, and then hazily went back to her magazine.

"Sure… I don't see the problem in doing that. Where shall we meet?" She asked him, a little softly. He could see she had a tiny bit of color in her cheeks. Blanc just sighed, wondering how she could fall in love with him. Chandelure floated behind him, uninterested.

_Tell her…to bring…the Pokémon…_

"We'll meet in the willow next to the creek. Also, can you bring your Gardevoir? I'm also going to be bringing a friend. We think you're part of something." He told her as he saw a small glimmer of disappointment in her eyes. She picked up a pencil, filled out a card, and handed it to him. It just had her name on it, but had a design of a bird. It was pure white and carried a branch, what was it again, Olive?

_Olive Branch? Was does that mean… _ Blanc thought to himself confused

_It means… Peace… Blanc… _Chandelure told him in the eerie, ominous voice he always had. It went up the Gardevoir, and gave her a look. She responded in kind with a ticked off look

"Elena… It's nice to meet you Elena. I'll meet you there at Seven KST, Okay?" Blanc asked her calmly, to reassure that she hadn't forgotten. Chandelure floated behind him, a little annoyed

_You stupid idiot… That's what the card was for…_ Chandelure said in an almost normal voice and tone.

_Hey, you can't trust anyone in this war… _Blanc bitterly retorted

_Then how come, you've trusted Ysera? _

_It was necessary…_

_Really, you don't say? You've trusted her a lot longer, before we found out about that._

_There, you've said another full sentence. Chandelure, what's wrong with you?_ The Soul-Eater didn't respond back and just calmly floated along, being oblivious to the world again.

"Sure, I'll meet you there!" She said happily, and then walked off towards the back of the counter. Blanc, sighing, walked outside to talk to Ysera. It seemed she was threatening to kill an old man because he stepped on her toe. Banc calmly shook his head, and grabbed ahold of the girl, and dragged her off into the dark, ominous night.

/) (\

The two we're silently sitting in the willow, waiting for the young nurse's arrival. Ysera had a hint of vexation on her face, like she was about to snap like a twig, and go on a rampage the size of the sun. She had the temper of a bull, so Blanc had to constantly baby her. Blanc, a little glum, let out a breath, getting impatient from hearing Ysera's babbling about how much she hated waiting.

"Then why are you a Hunter? Isn't that a little contradictory, you not having patience?" Blanc asked her a little sarcastically. She looked at him with deranged eyes, but she knew not to explode by the playful, smart-ass look on Blanc's face.

"It's different. With prey, it feels like I'm achieving something, like whenever I get new, shiny armor. You get what I'm saying? I'm enjoying getting prey, but waiting for people is different. It just seems like forever." Ysera explained to him as she fidgeted. A shadow fell over the scene, and she instantly drew her bow. She drew a shriek out of Erika, who fell down faster than a Ninjask.

"W-who are you!? Blanc, are the heck is this girl!?" She screamed as Gardevoir, still smoking, whacked Ysera with a tree branch. Blanc rushed over and helped Elena up

"That's Ysera… She can be a handful at times." Blanc sarcastically smiled as he shot Ysera the evil eye. It was hard to believe they were both Seventeen, because they both acted, so different then their age. He heard countless 'Bitch!' spewing out of his partner's mouth.

"Are you saying…? She's your," Elena paused for a moment "Girlfriend?" Elena asked him with a light chuckle, a look of discern and pity in her eyes. It almost made Blanc flinch, something he almost never does. In the background, Chandelure was sorting out the mess the Gardevoir made

_Lucario, stop it. She's an ally! _Chandelure chastised his friend

_B-but she hurt my Master! She must pay! _The Aura Pokémon retorted with Sheer determination, when something else butted into their thought link

_Bonjour Boys, It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Gracia, sorry about the little, scene back there… She was trying to kill Elena. I can't let that happen, like you two with your masters. _Gracia told them with a French accent, obvious she was from around Hearthome city in the Sinnoh region.

_That's true… I would never allow Blanc to be hurt…_

_Yes, same with Ysera!_

_Well then, what are your names?_ She asked with a certain curiosity

_Names, what do you mean? We never got names… _ The two Pokémon asked in a confused unison

_It seems rude to me to call you Chandelure and Lucario. You two seems to match your Masters, so I'll give you names based on them. Chandelure, from now one your name will be Noir, and Lucario, I dub thee Fenfir. _Gracia told the two after deep consideration

_So, do we tell our masters? _Fenfir asked her with utter hopelessness

_Yes… You babbling… idiot _Noir notified him

Back to the current situation at hand, Ysera and Blanc explained to Elena everything. About how they were trying to stop the war, the prophecy, and K.L.A.M.I.T.Y. Elena just looked at them like they were asinine.

"How asking me to help you? Do you know nothing? I just can't leave then Center, I promised my mother, as she lay dying I would help her…" A glum, melancholic look was casted Elena. "I can't stand blood, Gracia smokes Sage… I'm a horrible example of a Nurse, and yet I'm in the heritage of the most famed Nurses out there. What can I do to help you two anyways? A Reaper and a Hunter should be able to take care of themselves fine." Elena expressed with pity in her teary eyes. Like morning dew dripping off wood, she was easily changed, but kept what she held dear to her.

"Elena… They have plans of destroying the town soon. It's of no use to them now, when they know their targets are close by. We can't just let them have their way… For Mother and Father, I just can't let this happen. War causes hatred, hatred causes war. It is turned by an eternal river of blood and greed." Blanc proclaimed, emotionless. Noir came back over to hover around his master.

"You see Elena, Blanc knows what he's doing. Even though what he spews out something is complete nonsense, he still knows the right way, the right path. He's the one who will break the Chain of Memories. To purge this world war, even with his heart plunged into darkness. Elena, don't you understand, you're one of us." Ysera tried to convince the Nurse, but she would still not budge. Noir suddenly send a Will-O-Wisp to hover around them. Strange runes appeared, and Blanc looked around cautiously.

_She has come. Two became three, and a spear will parse the earth. Four will fall like shattered memories, leaving a star storm in their wake. We will have our rebirth again, and Darkness will purge light, leaving the land a void, nothing to escape the monotonous whiteness of oblivion. _Noir spoke in an ominous, prophetic voice… The trio looks towards the sky, to see a shooting star

"Genesis…"

"Inferno…"

"Retribution…"

"...Has begun…" The three said in unison, the words ring out like church bells.

**A/N: Explanations**

**The Three's Words- Whenever a new character joins, this will ring out. I will not tell you which Element they represent, but, as it goes on, you'll start to tell… **

**Chain of Memories- An important Plot point, this will be discussed later in the Story**

**K.L.A.M.I.T.Y- You got a brief example of it in the beginning, but, it'll be explained later in the story**

**Noir's Message- Like the Words, this will be added onto latter into the story.**

**Gracia- Yes, she smokes people. Don't worry, its sage, so it should be healthier…**


End file.
